


Into the Ashes

by gnarlybastard



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: David King is his usual self, Drama and Romance, F/M, Frank and Julie are in a relationship, Frank doesn't know he's attracted to guys until he meets David, Frank is lowkey a twink, Frank isn't totally his canon self, Frank kind of used to be a drug addict, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what else to tag.., I haven't thought of all the ships yet lol, I just thought of this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone, I still ship Kingfield with all my heart, Idk why I started another story when I can barely handle the responsibility of my others, In this story he isn't one completely, Joey and Susie are their usual selves, Julie is her usual self I guess but more mean, M/M, Maybe Sexual Content, Swearing, That Dad of a man is always looking for a way to fight people, The Legion exists but at the same time they don't, Ya boi a whole clown out here, for now at least, please bear with me, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarlybastard/pseuds/gnarlybastard
Summary: Moving to Ormond with his adoptive mom, Adiris, Frank Morrison isn't looking for trouble. But that always has a way of finding him, especially this time, in the form of a man named David King.
Relationships: David King/Frank Morrison, Julie/Frank Morrison
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo!
> 
> This idea has been bugging me for quite a while and I had no choice but to succumb to its clutches. I have no business adding more pressure to my shoulders yet I still do it because I like to torture myself. ANYWHO, I hope you enjoy and there are many more chapters to come!

Frank stared at the plastic-covered menu, exhaling a breath out of his nose in annoyance. He didn’t know what to get and if he was honest, he didn’t want anything. Lately, his appetite was developing into something small which meant he wasn’t getting hungry much.

He blinked in surprise when there was a weight on his shoulder, a voice now in his ears. “What’s wrong, baby?” It was Julie, his girlfriend. They had met a few days after he just moved to Ormond.

Their first encounter was rather weird. He wanted to get out of the house and ended up at a convenience store. Frank picked out a few things and headed out, taking a seat on the edge of the sidewalk of the store. He was halfway into his bag of chips when he happened to turn his head and was met with sharp green eyes looking back at him through the window of a car.

It was a female. She had short brown hair that was styled in a bob and she was sitting in the driver’s seat.

_“You seem cool, wanna hang?”_ That was the question he was asked a minute or two after he caught her staring at him. As strange as it was, it’s something to do rather than being in his depressing room all day.

Frank took one hand away from the menu he was holding to gesture to it.

“I don’t know what to get.”

Julie pulled her head away from his shoulder, looking up at him from his shoulder, looking up at him before laughing.

“Why didn’t you say so?” She scooted closer and pointed out a few things.

Two individuals that were occupying the seats in front of them nodded, leaning forward to give Frank extra help. Joey and Susie were in their names. He had met them around the same time as Julie.

They were her friends and fortunately welcomed him to the group. Frank couldn’t lie, he was thankful for them.

Susie was a quiet female. If you weren’t paying attention, you’d almost forget she was there. Due to her shy nature, the three people in her group were the only folks that she was friends with. And she was ok with that.

Joey, on the other hand, was the opposite. He could be loud, funny, and wild all at the same time. He had friends besides the people in his group but he found himself hanging out with Frank, Susie, and Julie more since they were more accepting.

Frank ended up picking out something small, to put it in better words an appetizer. It didn’t take long until their food arrived and everyone besides Frank devoured their food.

Unfortunately for him, his friends noticed. Joey was the first one to speak up. “You alright, Morrison?”

The said male nodded, stuffing the rest of his mozzarella sticks in his mouth. The last thing he wanted was them on his back, so, he did the first thing that popped up in his mind.

He scarfed down the rest of the appetizers, immediately regretting after.

“You could’ve asked for it to go,” Susie spoke, worry spreading over her features. Frank shrugged, pushing down the urge to vomit what he ate back up. His old ways were catching up to him.

Blinking the tears out of his eyes, he leaned forward taking his glass in his hand, sipping his water through the straw. Hopefully, that would tame the fight in his stomach. At least until he got home.

Not too long after, the group paid for their meals and was headed out the door before a sharp pain erupted in his guts. He hurriedly excused himself, rushing to the bathroom.

He slammed open the stall door, bending over the porcelain toilet seat with his mouth agape. Drool leaked it’s way out and his throat felt tight. So, the contents in his stomach couldn’t wait until he got home?

Frank was forced to bend down lower when his body wracked painfully as his dinner fled from his mouth. It annoyed him profusely that he ended up dry heaving more than barfing.

It was a few minutes later when he knew he wasn’t going to do anything else except dry heave. He flushed the toilet, exiting the stall after. He made his way to the sink, turning it on and dipping his hand underneath it. He slurped a few handfuls of water, rinsing out his mouth before washing hands with the soap that was in a dispenser.

He went to grab a napkin from another dispenser when nothing would come out. He sighed.

Frank pushed open the bathroom door with his shoulder, drying his hands off on his pants while walking to the exit of the establishment. That was until he saw something of a familiar color at the corner of his eye and when he looked, he recognized it as Susie. She was the only person Frank knew with bright pink hair.

She was seated on a bar stool, her head ducked low while a dude was standing beside her. It looked like he was telling her lewd things because of the flirtatious smile on his lips. What the fuck?

Frank stomped over, immediately reaching for Susie’s hand. She flicked her head up, her tear-filled eyes meeting Frank’s hardened ones. Susie opened her mouth but she closed it, her bottom lip quivering.

“Su, what are you even doing here? I thought we were leaving.”

She nodded furiously but pointed to the bartender who was on the other side of the bar, tending to others. “I wanted a pina colada. I saw someone else with it and it looked really good, Frank.”

“And just who in the god damn hell are you?” Frank turned his head towards the man that was harassing Susie.

“Her boyfriend.”

He felt Susie tense up next to him and he hoped that she didn’t blow their cover. “She wants nothing to do with you, man.”

“Oh yeah?”

Frank gritted his teeth. “Hell yeah.”

“Hmm, it didn’t seem like your girlfriend minded when I was feeling up on her before you came.” Frank could only glance at Susie before his fist collided with the man’s nose.

Fortunately, he felt Susie scramble out of the chair. He wanted her to get out of her because he knew it was about to get nasty. Taking the risk of glancing to where she was, he saw her sprinting to the exit.

He knew she was gonna go get Joey and Julie.

His heart stuttered too many beats when he heard the man laugh. It sounded like something evil villains would let out when the superhero thought that the other had been defeated. He looked and the man just held his nose, a crazed expression on the features that weren’t taken up by his hand.

Frank took a step back, not trusting this man at all.

“You got guts, kid.”

His hand itched for his blade but he felt like he could take this guy. All he needed to do was hit somewhere that would knock him out. That would give him a chance to flee.

Before he could blink, there were two enormously tall men standing behind the man he was supposed to fight. “Toodles!” The man gave Frank a wave with the hand he was just holding his hand with before taking his leave which left Frank with the two terrifying men.

The young adult quickly looked around for help. There was no way he could handle both of them, nevertheless one of them! A bunch of people in the establishment, including the bartender, only stared at what was upcoming.

Frank swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes on the men who had yet to attack. They just stood a few feet away from him, gazing at him menacingly.

Shit, what could he do? Is running even an option?

Frank slowly took another step backward but his back met something hard and he swears he was about to pass out. This couldn’t be another one of the men that guy he punched sent after him. He was dead meat.

“Right. What’s all this then?”

The young adult whirled around to be met with a buff man who’s eyes weren’t even on him. They were on something behind him, well more like the two men that were after him.

“This concerns nothing of you, King.” At that sentence, Frank’s neck tingled and at that, he ducked behind the man just in time because he felt a gust of wind which most likely meant that one of the terrifying men grabbed for him.

“Ye’re correct abou’ tha’ but c’mon lads, ain’t no ‘eed to pick on ‘oor fella.”

“Fuck off, King. We’re taking care of business here.”

He heard ‘King’ sigh before he leaped forward, his fist connecting with one of the men’s nose. The sound was disgustingly sweet. Frank could do nothing but stand there as his widened more and more by every second. His feet felt like they were glued to the floor.

‘King’ was knocked to the ground harshly but amazingly he got back up instantly and began swinging like someone straight out of a fighting film. He knocked down one of them, going for the other swiftly.

Frank wasn’t allowed to watch more when he met eyes with the one that was just knocked to the ground. The glare that he sported promised death. The man got up, lunging for Frank but was pulled back by his neck, a fist meeting with the side of his face.

This was insane! Just how in the hell was this man handling two obnoxiously tall men? He didn’t know how long he was standing there until he felt himself being dragged off while familiar voices filled his ringing ears.

Before his friends fully completed their actions, he took one last look at the scene and met eyes with his savior. Butterflies swarmed his stomach when the man winked his bleeding eye, a handsome smile on his matching mouth.

“Just what in the hell were you thinking, Frank!” Julie yelled once they were in the car. He could only shake his head. His heart was beating too fast and somehow it made its way into his ears.

Julie glared. “Don’t give me that shit, man! Why were you just standing there? As soon as that man who saved you jumped in, you should’ve left!”

Frank still didn’t say anything. He couldn’t even though he wanted to. His mind racing and his stomach kept swarming with butterflies every time he thought of his savior. What the hell was happening?  
  


“From the looks of it, Julie, I think the situation had yet to catch up to his senses. Frank was frozen when we found him.” Susie spoke up, her eyes on her best friend.

“Yeah, whatever.” There was nothing else said as Julie turned the car on, backing out of the parking lot, moving to the road.

Frank looked at Susie who returned the eye contact. He smiled something small, nodding at her in thanks. She nodded back, returning the smile. With that, he looked out the window, watching everything that passed by.

Tonight was unexpectedly eventful and Frank couldn’t lie, he liked it. No one has ever come to rescue before. He’s always had to face things like that by himself. It was too much of a good feeling.

Frank’s mind drifted to ‘King’. Was that even his real name? It couldn’t be. The name just didn’t fit him. Maybe it was a nickname? Yeah, that was more like it.

“I’m sorry, Frank.”

That said man blinked. “What?”

“I said I’m sorry.”

Just what was Julie apologizing about?

Frank shook his head, waving her off. “Don’t worry about it, Jules.”

“You sure?”

Frank chuckled. “Yeah.”

She laughed something in the form of a hum before speaking, “I’m gonna make it up to you.”

Joey, who was in the front seat, and Susie, who was in the seat beside him in the back, voiced their disgust with loud groans and noises you make when you’re about to throw up.

Frank let out a loud laugh, slapping his thigh. His friends were too much. They always did things like that when Julie said sexual things out loud for them to hear. Frank liked it but he just wasn’t the type to do things like that.

“But seriously, Morrison. Are you alright?” Joey asked, turning his head some to look at his friend.

Frank nodded. “Yeah. I was just a bit shaken up about everything that happened.”

Julie sighed. “I’m still sorry I snapped on you earlier, I should’ve known that was the case. I just get so worried about you.”

Frank rolled his eyes before leaning forward, placing a hand on the seat to brace himself. “I know. I told you don’t worry about it.”

He pressed a kiss to his girlfriend’s neck, sending a smile before sitting down properly in his seat.

Julie made a weird noise as the car swerved.

Joey voiced a mouthful of curses while Susie squeaked.

“Sorry, sorry, guys. Blame Frank!” Julie laughed.

Frank did the same. “I didn’t do anything, though.”

Joey sucked his teeth, dismissing his friend with a flick of his hand. “Yeah whatever, man. Just keep your dick in your pants.”

Susie and Julie chorused in laughter while Frank put a hand over his heart in mock hurt before shoving Joey’s shoulder, playfully. Soon the entire car was filled with laughter.

Frank couldn’t be more grateful for his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having trouble with this chapter, so, sorry if it seems forced. I apologize for the delay and I hope you enjoy! <3 :)

Exhaling a small sigh, Frank pushed open the white door halfway. He peeked his head in the dimly lit room as he was met with the sight of his mother kneeled at foot of her bed on the wooden floor while her back was facing him. Her head was ducked and her hands were clasped. He could hear her whispering but the words sounded foreign to his ears.

He didn’t know whether he should interrupt her or not. She seemed to be in the middle of something. Yeah, he’ll just tell his friends that he won’t be able to make it. He took a step back to leave the room when a sultry voice stopped him. “Where are you off to, young one?”

After that sentence Adiris, rose to her feet, turning around to face her child. She stood tall while her icy blue eyes pierced through his soul. She radiated a heavy feeling. It was like you should fear her but you should also feel unafraid.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you,” Frank mumbled, scratching his arm while struggling to hold her gaze. She made a sound before stepping closer to her child. She held his face in her hands, her lengthy nails slightly poking him. She smiled. “Tell me what burdens you, _Frank_.”

The male swallowed thickly before answering. “My friends and I want to go out somewhere. I don’t have any money, so…” He hated asking people for money. Even though his friends had no problem paying for him, he just couldn’t let them keep doing that.

“And where might that somewhere be?”

“It’s some new place that opened. It’s across the street by that supermarket you like going to.” Adiris hummed before removing her hands from his face. She swiftly grabbed her purse from her dresser, taking out her wallet.

She took out a singular bill, thrusting it in Frank’s direction. Taking it in his hands, he said, “Thank you.” But when he looked at it, he saw the value.

He held it out, scrunching his lips in discomfort. “I don’t mean to be ungrateful but this is too much money.” What would he need with $100? He was just going to a simple restaurant.

“Take the money and have pleasurable times with the friends you claim.” Even though she said that calmly, her face displayed an expression that told him not to continue.

He swallowed thickly before nodding quickly. He held a hand up in the form of goodbye before taking his leave.

“See you soon, young one.”

When Frank made it outside, his body twitched violently. That’s when he noticed the repetitive motion of his hands and legs. He settled on the steps of his porch before he could lose all balance in his stance.

He screwed his eyes shut trying to get his mind under control.

He didn’t know why his mind and body was freaking out on him. Nothing happened to cause such a reaction. However, this only happened when he had just got done from being around his mom. It was unusual.

Frank shook his head and took in a deep breath, exhaling a few seconds after. He needed to clear his mind and stop worrying so much. It wasn’t good for his health. Plus, he didn’t want his friends and girlfriend worrying.

Everything was fine. Yeah, there was no problem. Nothing at all.

The sound of tires against pavement broke him out of the battle with his mind. He looked up and saw that his friends were here. He instantly pulled himself together, putting all his willpower for a sane state of mind.

He stood and made his way to the car. He climbed in the front seat, greeting his friends and giving his girlfriend a quick kiss.

“So, how did you guys find this place?” Frank asked as Julie pulled out on the road. She shot a teasing look towards their male friend.

Susie giggled from her seat behind him. “Joey’s got a crush.”

Frank’s eyebrows raised. He was fairly surprised. Since when did Joey ever develop a crush on anyone? He was always making it seem like he was too good for anyone. Just what did this girl do?

“You guys are so fucking ridiculous. It’s not even like that.” Joey grumbled, slumping in his seat while crossing his arms. Frank watched this in the rear-view mirror and laughed.

“I call bullshit!”

Frank and Susie nodded in agreement at Julie’s outburst.

Being influenced by their reactions, she continued. “You don’t even know the girl and yet you’re doing something that seems like a big deal to her.”

“What even…how did you even meet her?” Frank questioned. The other two seemed to know more than he did.

Joey grumbled a few incoherent words before explaining. “The other day my mom was in the middle of cooking when she realized she forgot something. She made me go with her and she sent me inside the supermarket to get it. In front of the place, there was a girl and she looked nervous. I saw that she flyers in her hand and I asked what it was about.”

If it was possible in any way he sunk deeper into his seat. “Her parents own the restaurant and forced her to give out flyers. I felt for her since mine does things similar to that, so, I grabbed a good amount and told her I’d tell people I knew. That’s all.”

Frank turned his head to look at his friend to give him a teasing smile while Julie and Susie cooed loudly before breaking out in giggles. Frank didn’t know who Joey took them for but they weren’t fools. This was a developing crush.

“We’re here!” Julie belted, parking in a space that was close as she could get to the restaurant. The establishment was located in a shopping center, so, there’s a lot of other cars here.

Joey was the first one to enter the place which resulted in a dark-skinned girl to lift her head. She was seated on a stool in front of a kitchen island. Her eyes widened as she hopped off the seat, rushing over to the four.

“Y-You actually came.” She murmured, standing right in front of Joey who had a soft expression on his features. Yeah, he was definitely crushing. Hard. The female then looked at the other three. “And you brought friends.”

Susie, Julie, and Frank waved and the dark-skinned girl smiled shyly in return. She clasped her hands together before speaking again. “Uh, w-welcome! Take any seat and I’ll be right with you guys.”

She raced off which left the group alone. They decided on a booth and seated themselves. There were only two menus which forced one person to share it with the other who was next to them.

“Wow, Joey’s got a keeper. Everything on this menu looks really good.” Julie spoke, pointing at a bunch of things to Frank who nodded.

Joey took his eyes off the menu to glare at her before taking a quick look around to make sure the girl wasn’t anywhere near. “Chill the hell out, fam. I don’t want her to hear your big mouth ass.”

She rolled her eyes. “What the fuck ever, man.”

Frank could only chuckle at their behavior while Susie giggled before whispering something sweet in his ear. That seemed to lighten him up a bit. The group had already chosen what to eat by the time the girl came back.

She went to leave as quickly as she came but Julie stopped her. With nervousness washing over her features, the girl uttered out, “Yes?” Sneaking a small glance at Joey, Julie smiled something pretty and asked, “What’s your name?”

The girl shyly smiled, grabbing the nametag that was on her shirt and gestured it before replying. “Claudette.” Julie nodded, soaking in the information. Susie played with the ends up of her sweater strings. “That’s a pretty name.”

Claudette’s eyebrows raised before she blushed, scratching her arm. “Thank you.” Susie sent her a smile. Claudette cleared her throat, fixing the collar of her shirt. “I’ll go put in the orders for you all.”

With that, she sped off in the direction of the kitchen.

Joey glared at Julie before speaking. “What the fuck was that?”

The short-haired female smirked, tilting her head after. “Whatever do you mean?” That fueled the anger within Joey but before he could say anything Susie butted in, taking a hold of his arm. “She only did it to help you, Joey. No need to get upset.”

Joey rolled his eyes, shrugging off her hold. “Yeah, whatever. I don’t need her to help.” Julie made a sound of amusement before picking at her fingernails.

Frank cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck. “Do we have plans to go anywhere after this?” He was trying to ease the tension that roamed in the air.

Julie smiled, throwing her arms around him. “Where do you want to go?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Wherever is fine, I just don’t want to go back home.” Pitiful looks where sent his way and he tried not to let it bother him.

There were times like now where he wished his friends never learned of his home situation. He remembers the time when they found out due to his attitude and actions when their home lives were talked about. They haven’t met his mom properly and he’s glad about that. She’d scare them off for sure.

“Let’s have a movie night!” Susie exclaimed, her bright colored braces now in full display. The other three agreed. They discussed what they would watch and what snacks they would get until Claudette appeared with their food.

She cleared her throat before smiling small. “I hope you all enjoy.” And just like that, she was gone again. The four ate their food and paid, feeling quite satisfied. Frank was just grateful that the contents in his stomach weren’t trying to come up like the other time. He had other things to worry about.

He sent a quick text to his mom that he wouldn’t be coming home tonight and left his phone to sit on his lap. He wanted to wait to see what she would say. It didn’t take long for her to reply. She was ok with that and said goodnight.

Feeling a bit of weight being lifted off his shoulders, he mentally sighed in content. He was glad that he wasn’t going back home tonight. His friend's homes had much better atmospheres and their parents weren’t odd at all.

“Whose house are we having this at?” Joey questioned as him and his friends exited the car, heading into the convenience store. Susie wasted no time raising her hand. “Me! My parents won’t be home until late in the morning, so, we don’t have to worry about keeping our volumes low.”

As the four entered the store, they split off in different places quickly, leaving the person behind the counter to look at them weirdly. Frank went straight for the drinks, feeling in the mood for something sweet.

He opened the freezer door, snatching the yellow tall can of tea and held to his chest, closing the door after. For some reason, he didn’t feel satisfied. Should he get another drink or more?

“Frank, you good fam?”

The male spun to the right and was met with Joey who looked concerned. He was toting a basket in his hand and Frank could see the assorted snacks piled up.

He laughed rubbing his neck, sheepishly smiling after. “Yeah, I’m just torn on what to get.” Joey raised his eyebrows, looking Frank up and down before chuckling. “You sure are indecisive aren’t you?”

Frank continued smiling sheepishly. “Yeah but don’t worry about it, I’ll decide in just a bit.” Joey chuckled at that. “If you say so.”

Frank elbowed him, giving him a fake glare before turning his attention back to the freezer filled with different choices of drinks. He had three drinks in hand and was in the middle of picking out something else when he heard Joey speak.

“Oh shit, hey Frank. Would you move out the way right quick?”

He nodded, moving to the right only to smash into something hard. He blinked before turning to the left to be met with a chest. He slowly looked up and almost felt his heart leap out of his mouth.

Frank couldn’t believe it; his savior was here. He could see the fading bruises located around his eyes, nose, and mouth. Even with that, Frank still found him to be handsome.

The man stared into Frank’s eyes for a couple of more seconds before chuckling nervously. He looked weirded out but didn’t say anything.

“Uh, Frank?” The said male turned around, seeing that Joey was still there and was looking a bit concerned. He swallowed thickly and went to say something when his heartbeat increased its pace even more.

The man hummed, reaching around Frank to pull open the freezer door and picked out two packs of silver cans with just one hand. He then departed from the area, leaving the two to stand in silence.

Joey gave his friend a minute to speak up and when they didn’t, he knew he had to be the first one to do so. He moved closer and waved a hand in his face. “What the fuck, Frank?”

Frank’s throat felt dry as he tried to speak but was unable to. All he could think about was the man who he just saw and how he felt pressed up against him. Why was he feeling this way?

“Damn, you two have been over here for a while. What’s taking you two so long?” At that moment Frank felt guilt wash over him. It was Julie, his girlfriend. He bit his lip, turning around ever so slowly.

What could he say?

“It’s just Frank being his usual indecisive self. Nothing to worry about since we’re ready now. Right, Frank?” Joey spoke, moving to stand beside him while throwing an arm over his shoulders.

Frank coughed. “Yeah, sorry about that J-Jules. Were you and Susie waiting long?” Julie blinked but then laughed, making utter relief sweep over him. “Well, Susie is still picking out candy, so, it doesn’t matter.”

She motioned for them to follow and they obeyed. It was five minutes later when they finally left the convenience store and were getting in the car when Susie said something that made him freeze.

“Oh yeah! Frank, you wouldn’t guess who we saw! The man who saved you from those two scary looking goons! Did you see him?”

Just like before, Joey answered for him. “Yeah we did but he didn’t say anything. He just grabbed some stuff and dipped, not even sparing us a glance.”

Susie frowned, adjusting the bags on her lap. “Aw man, really?”

Julie sucked her teeth, gripping the steering wheel tighter. “Would you lay off, Sus? I’m glad the fucker didn’t say anything to him. I don’t trust him at all.”

Susie nodded, trying not to frown as she looked out the window into the night. Joey wasn’t impressed while Frank found it hard to speak again. What is happening?

He hated lying to Julie but he couldn’t deal with her knowing. He barely knew what was happening himself. How could one explain this? ‘Hey, I might be attracted to some random man who saved me from a near-death experience and I hope you don’t hate me for it.’

His body started burning when his mind traveled back to the man and how he felt pressed up against him. Damn, just what is he getting himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, lmao. My apologies but I should be better now. Anyway, I hope you all are well. :) <3

He frowned at his glass cup of Sprite, snatching the split cherry that was located on the rim of the beverage. He popped the small thing in his mouth, pulling the stem away and tossing it on the counter of the bar he was seated at.

Why was he here exactly? He doesn’t drink and he’s not even that hungry, so, there’s really no reason why he’s at this location. Frank sighed, turning his head to take one more look at everyone in the room trying to identify anyone but to no avail, that didn’t go planned.

He turned back, reaching for his glass, and held on to it tightly before making it meet his lips. He sipped the last bit of liquid and placed the glass cup down.

Frank ran his hand down his face, trying not to show in his face that he was a bit humiliated. He wondered if any of the people here knew the reason he came. He was acting suspicious and he wouldn’t blame anyone for keeping an eye on him.

“Done?” Someone voiced, spooking the young adult out of his thoughts. He looked and it was the bartender. She let out a deep laugh that raised alarms in him. She was a weird one.

Her voice was a bit too deep to be a woman but hey, he wasn’t judging. She was built a bit buff and she had this stance that reminded him of a man.

But her features were feminine like though. She had pale ivory skin and hooded black eyes that scared him a bit with light pink heart-shaped lips. Her hair was the same color as her eyes and it seemed to be pinned up a bit in the back like a ponytail. And she also had some type of dark bandana tied around her head.

Swallowing thickly, Frank nodded, adjusting himself in his seat. She smirked knowingly behind before swiping the cup and moving away from where he was.

Why was she acting so odd? Was it because he was staring at her? He didn’t mean to, plus he had a girlfriend, so, he wouldn’t even go for anything of the sort.

He let out another sigh and dug in his pocket for his phone. He was going to text Joey to come to pick him up. He shouldn’t have been here in the first place. Just what was he thinking?

In the middle of typing the last few words, he just happened to look up at the bartender one last time and saw that she was talking a bit theatrically to someone. He glanced at them and nearly fell out of his chair.

His heart skipped a beat as he fought his lips to not twitch into a smile. The man he came for was here. He actually couldn’t believe it. But now what? Does he go up to him? Does he just keep staring until he looks over here?

No, no, that silly! And creepy as fuck!

Damn, what does he do?

The bartender stuck out her arm and did a bit of 180 motion before breaking out into deep chuckles. The man shook his head, not really impressed by the story she was telling him.

Frank whipped his head back to his phone when the man turned his head to look at the younger male. God, why did he make it so obvious? Now the man would for sure know he’s a creep!

He gripped his phone tight and tried his best to stop the stinging of his eyes without making it obvious. Was he really going to cry? No, not in front of his savior. Could he be more embarrassing?

Unexpectedly, there was now someone on the side of him. He found himself about to flinch but nerves settled when he looked and identified who it was. It was the man, whose name he still doesn’t know. And he was really close which made it hard for Frank to breathe.

It didn’t help that whatever cologne the older man used was very strong and a bit overwhelming.

The man thinned his lips before speaking. “Look ‘ere lad, do I know ye or somethin’?” It took a few seconds for Frank’s mind to decipher the man’s words due to his heavy British accent.

“Um, no, not really but I know you.” Wow, what a great response Frank! That sounded so well planned out, you deserve a damn award! There’s no way the man will be creeped out.

The man furrowed his eyebrows, lips thinning even more if possible.

Frank sighed for the millionth time today and scratched his arm while looking away from the man’s penetrating gaze. “Some nights ago, you saved my life. I-I got into it with some dude and his goons but you stepped in and handled it.”

Oh god, did he really just say that? He couldn’t believe this. All this proves is that the man didn’t remember him, and disappointment nearly drowned him. Why would he think telling the man would do anything?

The man seemed to be processing the information that was given but he looked down and Frank panicked trying to see what he was looking at. He saw that it was his phone and on instinct, he locked it and turned it over, laughing nervously.

Okay, but why was that needed? Just why was he so damn embarrassing?!

The older man tilted his head before looking into Frank’s eyes again. “Ye ‘eed a ride?” Frank found himself nodding, his mind ranting and raving at his choice of actions.

The man nodded curtly before smacking Frank on his shoulder which made him flinch. “Ye should follow me then, yeah?” Frank nodded too, tucking his phone in his pocket. He hopped off the stool, moving to follow the man but saw that the chair that was next to him wasn’t in the right spot. He fixed it and then continued what he was doing before.

He then stopped when his savior mumbled something to the bartender who had the same smirk on. She whipped around and began fixing something? Frank couldn’t tell.

He just couldn’t believe he was doing this. He actually talked to the man, held a bit of a conversation, and now the man was taking him home! He did not expect this when he decided to make his way here to look for the man.

To be honest, he didn’t expect to see the man at all, but he just felt like taking the chance. It clearly worked since he was in this situation.

Frank was pulled out of his thoughts when something was forced into his hands. It was a small red plate full of onion rings and a plastic lidded drink was occupied in his other hand.

He looked to the man in confusion but all the man did was flash a small smile before grabbing the dark-colored glass beverage that Frank knew was a beer before turning around to head out.

The younger male was met with another knowing smirk from the bartender as she raised her hand this time in a form of goodbye. He nervously smiled, waving back the best he could before hurriedly joining the older who was already outside.

They stopped at a black Nissan Altima and Frank couldn’t believe how clean it was. It was practically glimmering in the sunlight that poured down on it.

“A beauty, innit?” He heard from the older man who was playfully smiling at him. Frank nodded profusely, clearing his throat. The man chuckled before unlocking the doors with a click of his keys.

Frank balanced his items into one hand and opened the door of the passenger seat. As carefully sat, he then panicked. What if the man didn’t want him to sit here? What if he wanted him to sit in the back?

He spared a glance at the man but the man didn’t seem to be bothered. He took that with caution and shut the door. He located the cupholder and put his beverage in there.

“Won’t ye eat ‘em? I got ‘em for ya, lad.” The man voiced, looking at Frank. Avoiding eye contact, Frank nodded. He looked down at the food and carefully picked one up. He didn’t really care for onion rings but it’s not like he doesn’t like them. Plus, the man got them for him! How could he not eat them?

“Be careful, yeah?” The older man smacked Frank on his shoulder once again but this time it was less brutal.

He nodded once again with a small hum, opening his mouth to begin eating. He was on his third one when realization crashed down on him.

He dropped his half-eaten onion ring and turned his head to the man. “I’m sorry! I forgot to tell you my address.”

The older man let out a laugh and it warmed Frank’s insides. It sounded wonderful and Frank wanted to hear more of it.

“M’was wonderin’ ‘en ya would notice.”

Frank mumbled another apology before telling the other what he needed to know. He shakily picked up another onion ring and munched on it to calm his nerves.

They tended to be all over the place when he was around the man.

“Kinda spooky, don’tcha think?”

Frank shook his head before looking at the man in confusion. The other pointed at something past the younger one who looked. It was his house and damn did they get here fast.

“I guess.” He muttered, not knowing what to say to the jab about his home. The older one wasn’t really lying though.

There was another smack to his shoulder but this one was softest. “Lighten up, ‘ill ya? I neva said it ta offend ya.”

Frank nibbled on the skin of his bottom lip, nodding. “Yeah, sorry.”

“Stop apologizin’, yeah? There’s really no need.”

“Okay.” He mumbled, swallowing thickly.

So, what now? Does he just leave it at this? To never see this handsome man again? Should he ask for his number? No! As if the man would give it to him. And why would he need it? The older adult never showed any interest in him. Plus, Frank has a girlfriend. A loyal and amazing one while he’s at it. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.

But what’s the harm in asking his name? He needed to identify his savior. Well, he could just stick with the name ‘King’ but he felt as if that wasn’t enough.

“Um, could I get your name?” Frank asked, nervously playing with the rim red container. There was silence for a good 10 seconds and the younger male felt like he overstepped some boundaries.

He gulped, opening his mouth to utter an apology but the other man spoke.

“Fer what? So, ye could try ta find me again?”

Frank choked, raising his right hand to cough into his palm. Wow, that was unexpected! And man did it make him feel shitty. He regretted asking it right away. A simple no would’ve sufficed. Looks like he’ll just have to call him King.

“Just forget it,” Frank whispered, feeling utterly humiliated. He just wanted to get inside his house and hide from everything and everyone. This was embarrassing.

He grabbed his beverage, using the other hand to open the door but the sound of something clicking filled the air. The man locked the doors. Why would he do that?

Frank slowly turned to look at the other male. He looked serious. He shut the car off and sat back in his seat before turning to Frank.

“No, we ain’t just gon’ forget t’is.”

Frank leaned back, so, now his back was pressing against the door. “What do you mean?”

“I want ya to explain exactly ‘ow ye know me. Yer story ain’t sittin’ right with me.” For some reason, Frank felt a bit scared from the last sentence. He understood the man’s curiosity but why did he have to approach it like this?

Frank nibbled a bit more on his bottom lip before clearing his throat, explaining the situation the best he could. When he was finished, the man looked a bit at ease but Frank could still feel the tension in the air.

“And what outcome were ya expectin’ once ye found me?”

Frank opened his mouth to answer that question but closed it. That was a great question. Just what was he expecting? For the man to catch feelings and sweep him off his feet?

“I…don’t know. I just wanted to see you.” The younger male managed to say. Out of all ways to explain yourself, you do it like that? Wait to go, Frank! You’re on a roll today.

King squinted his eyes in disbelief. “T’is ain’t makin’ sense ye know t’at right? I thought ye jus’ told me ye had a girlfriend. Why would ya wanna see me?”

Frank held his hands out in front of himself. “I do have a girlfriend! I just wanted to see you because…I guess I wanted to thank you. You…didn’t have to do what you did for me, but you did it anyway.”

The other man could only blink before a smirk found its way to his lips before he wiped his nose with his thumb, taking a quick look outside from his window.

“Ye tryna nosh me off?”

Frank blinked owlishly, lips twitching into a frown. “What?”

King rolled his eyes in a subtle motion but leaned a bit forward licking his lips. “I think yer wantin’ ta blow me.”

Frank’s heart skipped several beats as he felt warm all over. Even though that was happening, he shook his head. “No! That’s not what I meant by wanting to thank you!”

He tried his best to calm down, but his body didn’t care. It was feeling some way by the other male’s words even though he never had any experience in that area.

“Ye sure? ‘cause the way yer actin’ is tellin’ me otherwise. So flustered…” The man spoke, voice sounding downright sinful. As lovely as it was to Frank’s ears, he didn’t want to hear it. He was not going to give his savior a blowjob! For what? Saving him? Hell no!

The younger male held his hands out in front of himself again. “I’m not getting flustered! It was just unexpected that’s all. I promise.”

King hummed in acknowledgment, sitting back in his seat but still facing his passenger. He then gave a quick glare to him. “Ya can stop actin’ all scared now. I ain’t gon rape ya or anythin’.”

Frank put his hands down and relaxed a bit. “I wasn’t acting scared, I’m…just dramatic and overthink things.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever ya say, lad.”

How come it felt like the man was at him now? He couldn’t possibly be upset about not receiving oral. There was just no way…

“I’ve settled upon the fact that I must’ve been drunk when yer story happened because I can’t remember a damn ‘ing. Guess it does explain why ye and yer friends were actin’ so weirdly when we were at the same store. Yer girlfriend is the one with the pink hair, right?”

Frank shook his head profusely. “No, no. That’s Susie. My girlfriend is the short brown-haired one. Julie is her name.”

King nodded but then chuckled. “The bird mean-mugged the shit outta me. I was confused at first now I know why.”

“It’s not what you think, that’s just Julie. She’s really amazing once you meet her.”

The man scoffed and waved him off. “Yeah sure.”

That made Frank a bit upset. “And what do you mean by that? Wait no, why do you think she was doing that?”

“Nothin’, nothin’. Hey, what’s ta name of that other one?”

“Joey.” Frank gritted out, feeling very bothered by how the man was acting.

The older male nodded, grinning after. “Now doesn’t it make sense ta tell me yers since I know all of yer friends own?”

“Frank.” He mumbled.

King hummed, turning away from the younger one. He started the car up, cracking his knuckles on each hand. “Well, t’is was interesting. I’ll maybe see ya ‘round, yeah?”

Frank blinked, frowning. “Aren’t you gonna tell me your name?”

He shrugged. “I suppose so.” He cleared his throat, continuing. “M’name is David.”

Frank nibbled on his bottom lip, taking in this information. “So, David King?”

It made the man whip his head to the side to gaze at Frank. “And ‘ow in the ever livin’ fuck do ye know that?”

David’s gaze was so strong and heavy that Frank felt the need to raise his hand in defense. “It’s what the goons called you.”

That only seemed to make David scrutinize him more. Frank found himself sinking into the door again, swallowing to relieve his dry throat. Why was the older man so scary now?

“If it helps, my last name is Morrison. I’m Frank Morrison. You see? Now we’re even…I guess.” The younger one rambled, laughing nervously.

David rolled his eyes and sighed. “Alright, we’re done ‘ere.”

Frank nodded quickly, gathering his things. There was another click, and he wasted no time getting out of the car. He shut the door and watched as the man sped off, leaving him to watch the car go.

With a sigh, he turned around. He began making his way to his front door when it opened halfway, his mom coming in view. Fighting the urge to flinch and flee, he continued.

He mumbled a small greeting, sliding past her to get in the house. This was the last place he wanted to be but he had to make do with what he had. He didn’t feel like bothering his friends. Plus, he needed time to get over everything that happened with David. It was a lot…

Frank walked to the kitchen, putting his items in the refrigerator. When he exited, he almost lost his footing upon seeing his mom standing in the middle of the living room. What’s going on with her?

She stood tall and intimidating while her icy blue eyes were set on him, her expression looking to be slightly alarmed. Was he in trouble? No, that couldn’t be. He remembered telling her he was going out.

Could it be that she didn’t hear his greeting? Maybe he shouldn’t have mumbled it.

“Come forth, _young one_.” She whispered, a smile now gracing her lips. Adiris opened her arms, widening them the best she could.

Frank blinked, trying not to show how weirded out he was but obeyed and walked into her inviting and warm embrace. She smelled of pine and something…spicy? It was like pepper but he couldn’t place it.

Promptly, he felt the atmosphere change but it wasn’t bad though. He felt…secure. A dark gloom began to take over his vision but for some reason, he didn’t fight it.

The last thing he heard was, “You shall not worry. You’re safe now, _young one_.”


End file.
